Baby sometimes love ain't enough
by Love's Fool
Summary: 7th year, Harry and Hermione's love is as strong as ever but are they still together? Read and find out Hermione's secret and what it is that's keeping them apart
1. How did everything go so wrong?

A/N: ahh it's good to be back! … since school has started 1½ month ago, I was swamped with homework. However half-term has done wonders for me and so here I am! I started thinking of this story right after I finished _Falling Star_ but have just finished writing the rough plan. Anyway, I won't be updating as often as I did with my previous fic, but you know the rule! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Oh just a little note, I was writing this chapter (and story) while listening to a love song which I absolutely love!! It's a Greek song but the translated title is "It's Love" I know it sounds lame to _some _people but I don't care=p now on with the story!!

**Diclaimer:** Not mine… never will be… I'm just playing around until JKR _finally _gets H/Hr together… You one great lady!!

Chapter One

The magical night draped over Hogwarts like a black, velvet sheet. In the Gryffindor common room, Harry Potter sat in an armchair next to the fireplace with one hand supporting his head, while his other hand lay carefully over his stomach, thinking about the events that had occurred during the past summer. Voldemort had met his downfall due to a betrayal that surprisingly enough, had happened because of Draco Malfoy. It came to pass really quickly, that Harry sometimes thought it was all a dream, and that one of these days he would get a letter saying that one of the people he loved had been kidnapped by the Dark Lord, and he should go and save the world. He shook his head at his lame thoughts, and managed to suppress a chuckle. He went to stand up when pain surged through his body faster than lighting. He let out a yelp of cry and sat back down, removing a stray strand of jet-black hair out of his emerald-green eyes. 

         'The pain is still too much for me to make any sudden movements,' Harry thought and he clutched his side. At the side of his stomach was yet another scar that was a souvenir from the summer trails.  He solemnly remembered how Hermione had rushed over to his side as soon as he got hit from a curse. How angry he felt when Bellatrix LeStrange pulled Hermione from her auburn hair and tossed her across the room, making Harry feel a gush of magic flow through him and vent off at the two dark wizards. After that he solely recalls waking up at Grimmauld with Hermione on the opposite bed. They simply lay there looking at each other and no words were said, contempt only to be looking at each other's windows to the souls. 

        The portrait door opening arouse him from his thoughts, and became aware of the somber look on his face. In came the most beautiful woman in Harry's opinion. Hermione Granger, his fellow Gryffindor and Head Girl. She didn't see him however and so she flopped herself over a large armchair next to the outsized, wooden table which was currently under a pile of books that she had just brought in. She crossed her legs and picked up _Hogwarts: A History_ and started to skim through. However, as much as she tried her concentration was walking down a lane towards a certain raven-haired boy. 

        'I shouldn't be doing this! I have to study… study… Harry… Ugh!! Why can't he stop invading my thoughts when I least want him to?! Compose yourself Hermione, you have NEWTs to worry about this year.' And with that she snapped the book shut, getting up from the armchair. She wandered over to the table and preoccupied herself with tidying her books.

         Harry on the other hand was enjoying his view, and a lopsided grin came involuntarily to his face. He remembered all those nights that were spent last year next to the lake, talking about anything and anyone, pointing at constellations and then kissing under the stars until it was way passed midnight. 

      'God I'd give anything just to have those carefree days back.'

 Of course, they weren't as carefree as he'd like them to be as a certain Voldemort was out and about. However, he lay quite low last year, which caused Harry to have a "fun" year. Despite this, the summer proved to be a contradiction to the year that passed. 

      He heard an intake of breath and looked up to meet Hermione's surprised hazel eyes, who had just realized that he was sitting there the whole time. A tinge of pink crept up to both their cheeks and Harry cleared his throat and got up from the comfortable armchair he was sitting in. 

             'Merlin's Beard he looks so… so not his age.' Hermione thought. She always thought that Harry had to grow up faster than necessary and that showed on his face. But tonight, his face was even older. Despite this, his eyes held a passion for life than anyone she had ever seen. That was one of the things that made her fall inlove with this boy four years ago, although it wasn't until last year that they began dating. 'Be still my beating heart… has time stopped? It certainly feels as though it has… It's just the two of us… maybe I could… no forget about that we can't… Dear Merlin, his eyes are so outstanding,' Hermione was thinking just as Harry was having a battle with his own heart and mind.

          'She's growing even more beautiful by the day. What I wouldn't give just to have her in my arms once again…' Harry knew that while the mind voiced logic, his heart couldn't forget and therefore would not listen to logic but to love. Their hearts skipped a beat as they abruptly realized that they had both stepped forward and were now standing close to each other. 

         'So close that I can feel her breath on my face,' Harry thought. He heard her gasp and took in a breath, smelling the wonderful lavender that her hair gave off. 

          He looked into her eyes and saw that the love was there. The passion, the trust and the longing was all there, but soon her striking eyes were clouded with tears, and they soon poured down her face like a river. 

        "I can't do this," she said and with that she ran out of the common room her books forgotten. Harry lets out a sigh of frustration and flops back onto the armchair, whilst running a hand through his unruly, unlit hair. 

      "I was this close," he mutters to himself and closes his eyes, followed by his hand punching the arm of the armchair from annoyance.  "Damn. How did everything go so wrong?…"

A/N: *pokes her head over the table* is the coast clear? Now hear me out, before you start shouting at me for leaving you with a cliffhanger and that it's too short, you should know that it's 3 in the morning, I'm really tired but couldn't sleep seeing as I had this chapter doing circles in my head!! So you better appreciate it! =p hehe… anyway… uummm… please review=) the more the merrier!! Peace Out … Love's Fool =)


	2. Meeting the Parents

A/N: I'm am SOOO sorry that I took so long to update but! 1) I had TONS of homework to do so I hadn't had much time, and 2) I had writer's block=p I don't think that this chapter is of my usual standard as it lacks emotion… but it gets the point through=p I promise that the next chapter will come sooner and of better quality=p anyway… here it is!…

Chapter Two

Harry sat staring at the door where Hermione left moments before. He cursed himself for allowing things to change so drastically in a matter of mere minutes. He closed his eyes and let the memories of that fateful night rush into his head...

                _Flashback_

Hermione was over at Sirius's, fixing Harry for the big meeting with her parents. It was two weeks after Voldemort had been defeated, and they thought that this was the perfect time for Harry to meet Hermione's parents.

_            "Hermione! I just can't get this bloody tie done properly!" he said with an over-exaggerated pout._

_           "Aww you poor baby. Here let me fix it for you," she told him with a wink, and started tying his tie. Once she was done, she patted the knot of the tie and got onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Harry's lips. Just as Harry was about to get into it, Hermione broke the kiss and took an intake of breath._

_           "Oh no we're going to be late! Hurry up!" Hermione exclaimed, and with that she grabbed Harry's hand and they both ran over to the fireplace. They stepped inside, grabbed a handful of Floo powder each, and clearly stated their destination. With a burst of green flames, they both felt the familiar being sucked down a giant plughole, spinning very fast and the roaring in their ears were deafening. However as quickly as it started, it was over. Coming out of the Granger's fireplace covered in soot, they hurriedly tried to wipe themselves clean. As soon as they were considerably presentable, they walked into the living room hand-in-hand, both wearing goofy grins. _

_         "Hermione!" her mother said and ran over to engulf her daughter into a bear hug. Dr. Granger came from behind and patted Hermione's back, whilst scanning Harry from head to toe. Harry felt uncomfortable, and was suddenly very interested in his left shoe._

_       "So this is the famous Harry Potter?" Hermione's mum asked, "Well Hermione's told us all about you of course. Oh my, you have grown since the last time we saw you," she said with the memory of a twelve year old Harry at Diagon Alley. _

_       "Nice to see you again and thanks for having me over," Harry said politely, shaking hands with the two doctors. They walked over to the dining table and sat down, so they could enjoy their dinner._

_     **ONE** **HOUR LATER**_

      "That was an excellent meal Mrs. Granger," Harry informed her.

_      "Thank you Harry dear, but please I do insist, call me Helen." She told him with a motherly smile. Harry nodded in appreciation and placed his hand over Hermione's, an action clearly noticed by Dr. Granger whose eyebrows got lost in his sand-brown hair._

_    "Well," he started, clearing his throat, "From what Hermione has told us, you two are seeing each other. I must inform you Harry that once you dated my only daughter you're stuck with her," he said, and adding a wink at the end. Harry let out a sigh of relief at Dr. Granger's antics, not so much because of his remark, but to the playfulness in his voice. 'Thank God he likes me, he's been eyeing me suspiciously all night,' Harry thought._

_     "So Harry tell us. We don't know much about the magical world, but from that newspaper that Hermione has delivered here, we saw that you destroyed that Lord… what's his name again?" Helen asked, frowning as she tried to remember Voldemort's name. _

_    "Lord Voldemort," Harry said defiantly, for he had no reason to fear the name of the murderer of his parents. Hermione cast him a worried yet prideful look that made Harry's heart melt, and at the same time boosting his confidence. _

_    "Didn't this Voldemort have followers?" Dr. Granger asked._

_   "Yes dad but more than half of them have been caught and sent to Azkaban," Hermione answered._

_   "Sent where?" Helen asked bemused._

_   "Azkaban prison. It's the prisoner for the most dangerous dark wizards. Helen merely nodded in understanding, yet she threw a quiet look towards her husband. _

_  "yet there are still some of them out there?" Robert (Dr. Granger) asked._

_  "Yes but we haven't had any news of them sir," Harry enlightened him._

_  "I see… but how can you not be sure that they'd want revenge? Are you positive that you can protect yourself and Hermione? What if they hurt you?" Robert asked with a slight tremble in his voice as he thought of his daughter being hurt._

_         Harry didn't know what to say. Sure he had thought about that possibility and knew that there was no possible way of him being 100% sure that he would always be there to protect Hermione, but he chose not to dwell on it. Now that the conversation had taken a turn for that direction, Harry found himself stuttering and a knot in his stomach seemed to triple in size. He glanced over to Hermione and found her cinnamon pools looking straight at him. He could easily read the trust and love in there, and so he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She carefully leaned in and whispered to him, _

_    "I do have faith in you Harry,"_

_    "Dr. Granger I am aware of your worries for your daughter and I can't promise you that I'll always be there to watch her, but if for some reason anything does happen, then I can swear to you that I'm going to watch _over_ her. I know that, that may not make sense to you, but I absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt know that I'm completely head over heels with your daughter, and I want to thank you for creating such a wonderful person, inside and out." Harry finished, feeling quite happy with himself for that little speech her just gave, and knowing that whatever he said he meant it. He would die for Hermione, just as he knew that she would do the same, albeit he'd never allow that. He looked over at her, and saw her eyes glistening. She sniffed a little and their fingers intertwined_

_       "I promise," he stated as if that was the most obvious thing to say, and Hermione knew that. "If you will excuse me, I'll just go to the bathroom." Harry said and got up, kissed Hermione's hand and walked away. 'Oh Harry, you truly are my knight in shining armour,' Hermione found herself thinking. 'You better hold onto that boy, he's one in a million,' the little voice in her head told her. She just nodded and her eyes traveled to Harry's fine behind as he left for the bathroom."_

           _END OF FLASHBACK_

Harry got disrupted from his dream, and found himself being jerked awake by someone. 'What the?' he thought, and just as he was about to scold the person for waking him up, he got lost into two very pretty pools of cinnamon. Hermione Granger stood over him, and as the moonlight fell on her hair, they seemed like there were lights dancing in them. Her eyes held specks of gold and her lips sparkled as she had just ran her tongue over them. 

        They were both lost entranced by each other's eyes, and their heads had somehow got closer together. They waited with bated breath, longing to feel each other's lips once again, as it had been too long. 'His eyes are exquisite, green as emeralds. And that messy, jet-black hair…' Hermione thought wistfully, as her lips parted slightly as their heads were so close together that their noses touched faintly. 

      "I uhh… I just came here to tell you that you should go to your dormitory or else you might get a kink in your throat," Hermione told him. Harry quickly recomposed himself and muttered something that looked like that she was right.

    "Thank you. Umm… goodnight 'Mione," he softly whispered.

    "Night Harry," she replied, her voice about to break from the tears that were threatening to spill as she heard that he used her nickname. They looked longingly at each other, but sadly parted and retired to their rooms. As soon as Hermione closed her door behind her, she leaned her back onto the timber door and slid onto the floor. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she rocked herself back and forth, muttered continuously,

     "I still love you Harry…" and looked out into the black night and at the pearl-white moon.

     "I love you Hermione, I always will…" Harry mumbled as he looked at the moon, which it too seemed saddened by something…__

A/N: I hope you liked it… please review and tell me what you think of it! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update! That's a promise! Oooo! And as soon as I get 10 reviews for this one I swear I'll post the next chapter the following day! So review-away!! Thanks for reading! (and to all those who reviewed last time cheers!=) )                        Love's Fool


	3. We don't want you seeing him

Chapter Three

_           Flashback_

As Harry left for the bathroom, Hermione watched him walk with a smile playing on her lips. 'How in the world did i get so lucky?' She thought, 

however her mum's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione honey, we see the love that there is between you, but we can't help but be worried about you,"

Robert bumped Helen "-and we want you to stop seeing him," he said bluntly.

Hermione sat with her jaw on the ground, surprised and shocked at her parents audacity to even consider such a thing.

"Mum, Dad... i know you are concerned about me but there is no way... absolutely no chance of me breaking things off with Harry!" she informed

them, "I mean it, i haven't been this happy since... since forever! I love him with all of my heart."

"You are only seventeen, how do you expect to know about love?" Robert asked her, his anger getting the better of him.

"If i remember correctly _dad_, you were not even three years older than me when you proposed to mum!" she said in a forced whisper, in fear of

Harry coming back and overhearing this crazy conversation.

"Hermione listen, we are only worried about you! As we've asked before, how do you know you're safe with this Lord's supporters still running

around the wizarding world? I'm sorry, but i'm going to agree with Robert on this one, and ask you to break up with Harry," Helen told Hermione,

and her voice held a finality that left no room for discussion. However, when was Hermione ever settled with a No answer?

"You are unbelievable!" She exclaimed, "I will surely not! Harry is my present and future, he's always been there for him, even when i didn't know

i needed him! _He _needs me mum! I need him..." she trailed off, but quickly shook her head remembering her debate with her parents. "If you can't

accept me being with Harry then... then i guess you don't care about me as much as i thought you did," she said. Despite the words she just 

voiced, she knew they weren't true. She understood their concerns but how dare they tell her... no! order her to stop dating Harry?!

"Hermione, i was afraid that this would be the way you handled this so... i'm sorry honey but if you don't stop seeing Harry, then we'll be forced

to take you away from that school." Robert told her, and his voice held a triumphant glee yet it was filled with sorrow.

"WHAT?! NO... no you can't do this to me! I beg you! I can take care of myself!" She tried to argue.

"Really? Then explain how you got hurt each year you've been to Hogwarts?" Helen asked in a whisper. Seeing Hermione averting her eyes from

her, she continued in a sad voice, "You see love? Oh honey don't cry this is for the best," she tried to console her daughter, but Hermione help a

hand up, and quickly wiped her tears as she heard Harry's footsteps.

               As soon as Harry walked into the dining room, he could feel that he walked into something serious. 'What went on around here?' he 

thought. He went to sit down and put an arm on Hermione's shoulders as he saw her red-rimmed eyes, but she hastily stood up and gave him a

peck on the cheek and told him,

              "We need to go Harry. Dobby needs you back at the house. Something about redecorating," Albeit Harry didn't believe a word that 

came out of her mouth, he reluctantly agreed and saw their farewells.

             Not a moment after they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry held out a hand and grabbed Hermione's wrist before she could walk away.

Sighing in defeat she turned around ever so slowly, and perplexed emerald green eyes met with anguished cinammon ones...

      _End of Flashback_

               Hermione woke up with  start and bolted straight up in her bed. 'Why did i dream about that? Not again i can't take this anymore,' she

wondered to herself, 'You still love him dear,' 'I...I... I can't! I just can't! I'm not going through this again, i'm going to go and have some

breakfast,' she told herself, as that little logical voice sighed and said, 'Whatever you think is best dear...'

              Shaking her head, she began to walk down to the Great Hall, and not a moment too soon, a certain raven-haired boy came inside at the

same moment as her. Their eyes met, and Hermione felt that she was on fire. Knowing that she was blushing (as was he), she started to walk

over to the Gryffindor table. They sat down and Hermione groaned inwardly. 'Merlin did he have to sit next to me?Well, it feels good to have him

close again...no don't think like that! you know you cant...' she reprimanded herself.

              "Hey 'Mione can you pass me the salt?" Ron asked, while both his hands were cupping Lavender's soft ones.

             'How can i tell him no when they're acting so sweet?' Hermione thought when she thought of snapping at him. She handed him the salt but

jumped as Harry bolted straight up.

               "Oh Merlin the match is going to begin in 30 minutes and i'm not even ready! See you guys!" he shouted and went to go away when he 

felt a hand over his. He looked down and saw Hermione's small hand, so he turned his head and locked eyes with her cinammon pools. 

             'Never again,' she thought, 'will i ever look into those eyes again,' she concluded as she felt her resolve walk out the door, and she got up

to walk him to the locker rooms, as she had done numerous times before. He gave her a shy lop-sided grin and they walked out of the Great Hall

hand in hand.

               "You think they'll come over whatever it is that's keeping them apart?" Lavender asked Ron,

              "I'm sure they will," he replied with a toothy grin, and leaned in for a kiss before he too went to the locker rooms.

               Harry and Hermione reached the changing rooms far too soon. They had walked in silence, each lost in their thoughts about each other.

Harry was plucking up his courage to ask the question that plagued his mind day in and day out.

              "Hermione?" he gingerly asked,

              "Mmmm?" 

               "I... well.." he was at lost for words, so he decided to change his question, "Why did you walk with me?" he asked, but too afraid to 

look in her eyes.

               "Well... i don't know. I mean, we can't break tradition now can we?" she asked him, with a smirk adorning her lips. He smiled back and

muttered no in reply.

               "'Mione listen... I... Do you still love me?" he saw her hurt look and decided to get this over with, "Did you ever love me?" he went on,

and Hermione looked up to see that he too wore a look of hurt. 'Too much hurt for him, Merlin doesn't he ever stop hurting?' she thought sadly,

and decided to do something that she knew that later she would regret. 

                 She opened her arms and enveloped him in a huge bear hug. Harry burried his head in the hollow of her head, taking in the way she 

smelt. Hermione ran one hand up and down his back and the other got lost in his jet-black hair. And they cried. It was simple. They cried for each

other, they cried for their love, and mostly they cried for their dream and hopes and their unknown future.

                 Harry brought his head up, and Hermione looked up at him. Ever so slowly, they closed the gap that was keeping their lips apart.

               'This is it, i'm going against my parents. I'm going to kiss him. It's been too long,'

                 'Way too long...' Harry's thoughts agreed, although he hadn't heard what Hermione was thinking.

                Their noses touched, and both felt a sholt of electricity and gave each other a smile that melted hearts. Harry could feel her

quick and hot break on his lips, and he yearned to touch his lips with hers. Hermione longed for his lips, and she was only an inch away. But 

something inside of her made her stop. _if you don't stop seeing Harry, then we'll be forced to take you away from that school. She gave a sob,_

and quickly she tore herself from Harry's strong arms. Giving a muffled apology, she ran away with tears streaming down her face, and Harry

hung his head so low that his neck probably broke ten times over. As he walked back into the changing rooms, Hermione felt her heart breaking

into million of pieces both for him and for her. But this time she didn't bother to pick up and mend the pieces because she knew that it was no 

use... She tentatively walked away with her hands craddling her head, and the tears came out freely...


	4. We can't do this anymore

20:38 11/01/04   
  
A/N: Well... what can i say? I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter!! Are you guys getting back at me for not posting anything for such along time?=p ... well anyway, here's chapter four and it's up much sooner!! It's my computer people!! It's totally screwed up and i have no idea how to fix it, so i have to wait for my dad to bring his laptop and i write there... well anyway... I hope you like it... and for those who are impatient and are totally narrow-minded... this story is being told through flashbacks... in this one, i know that Harry can't see what Hermione was doing as it is from his POV, but hey i had to tell the story somehow!! Enjoy!   
  
Chapter Four  
  
"When, Mr.Thomas and Mr.Finnigan, kindly begin acting their age, we will proceed in learning the theory of how to transifgure desks into pigs,"  
  
Professor McGonagall informed the class with a stern look shooting towards Dean and Seamus, who at least had the decency of looking partly  
  
embarrassed. Harry chuckled to himself, and winked at Dean who was mimicking their professor.   
  
"Just because I have my back turned, Mr.Thomas, doesn't mean i can't see what you are doing," McGonagall told Dean, and he immediately  
  
had a look of shock plastered on his face, and the rest of the class laughed heartedly at this. Professor McGonagall began writing the theory  
  
on the blackboard, and then turned to explain to the class the wand movement and pronounciation.   
  
However, it was getting really hot and the sun was burning on Harry's skin, as he was sitting next to the window. His eyes began to feel  
  
heavy and he felt drowsy. 'Just for a minute,' he thought, and he let his eyelids close, immediately sending him into a deep slumber. A slumber  
  
which would prove very disturbing...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
During the walk home, Hermione had been very quiet, worrying Harry but he didn't say anything until they were in the safety of the  
  
house.  
  
"Mione what is it?" he asked. Hermione however just kept looking into space, apparently deep in her thoughts.   
  
'How i'm i going to tell him? Oh dear God please help him? How did i tell the man that i love that i can't love him? We can't be together? How  
  
do i break his heart when he IS my heart?...' Her thoughts trailed on, as Harry kept repeating her name. When he realized that he wasn't getting  
  
anywhere, he touched her shoulder and felt her jump at his touch.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" he asked gingerly. She kept looking at him, with a look that scared him. 'She looks so scared and alone,' he thought.  
  
"Come here," he told her, and made to give her a kiss but she jumped a step back. "Sweetie what is it? Did i do something wrong? You can  
  
tell me anything," he said.  
  
"No Harry that's just it!" she began, as fresh, hot tears started to pool at the corners of her eyes, making them sting. But she would not  
  
let them trail down her face. "We can't do this anymore. Harry... it's.... i'm sorry but it's over. We can't continue seeing each other..."  
  
At that moment, Harry felt a tug at his heart, but wouldn't allow it to grow into fear. This was all a joke...it had to be!  
  
"Mione if this is some kind of practical joke then it's not funny. Listen, we can get through anything. I mean, look at what we had to get  
  
through so we could be together! Please tell me this is all one big joke..." he begged her, as his eyes searched her cinammon pools for any sign  
  
that she was pulling him on. His heart sank even lower when he saw that she was saying the truth. 'Oh no...' he thought.  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry, but i can't keep doing this. I can't keep; playing; with your feelings," she told him slowly and deliberately, for the  
  
words to have an even bigger impact. Harry could've sworn that he heard the sound of his heart breaking, and his dreams shattering while they  
  
hit the cold floor.   
  
"NO!" he shouted, "No! You can't do this! Hermione i love you and i know that you love me too!"   
  
Hermione used all of her will power not to just wrap him in her arms and tell him that she was sorry, and that she was stupid for saying   
  
those stuff...that they belonged together and that she loves him with every fibre in her body. However, she did not. 'I have to do this... for Harry  
  
and for me...' she thought, thus putting up the snobby, know-it-all mask that she wore all those years ago when she first met Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ofcourse i love you Harry," she told him but continued with an even colder voice when she saw the look of relief on Harry, "I love you  
  
as a friend. It was a mistake. It was an infatuation, if you could call it that, and not some big love that would promise us being together forever.  
  
Tonight has proved to be a night that opened my eyes. I do not love you as a lover, but as a best friend. I'm sorry," she informed him, and before  
  
she had to endure to look into his emerald green eyes that held so much sadness and pain, she turned around and fled through the door.  
  
Harry kept his eyes locked onto the timber door that just slammed shut. His world had just fallen and he didn't do anything to prevent  
  
it for happening. He just stood there motionless, and his brain wasn't functioning. 'Did that really happen?' he wondered, but the ache in his heart  
  
was so much, that he believed that it was true... 'No...' he thought. How could i have been so stupid?' he thought angrily. He walked up to the door  
  
and laid a hand on the timber material.  
  
"I love you..." he muttered softly, and tears started to stream down his face as it hung with defeat.  
  
On the other side of the door, sat Hermione with her head in her hands and the tears pouring down her face. She just ruined the one  
  
thing that was true and constant in her life, all because she didn't have the resolve to fight back to her parents. 'How could they do this to me?'  
  
The cold night cut like daggers through her skin but she was only marginally aware of this, as her train of thoughts was on a roll. 'I should've fought for Harry and our love, i'm i really that selfish?' but as that thought entered her mind as quickly dismissed it. She knew why she had done it, but she couldn't believe that she had actually done it. With the end of her sleeve, she cleared away her tears and stood up, determined to get away as soon as possible as there was a chance of Harry coming back out. No sooner had she walked down the three steps, when she heard sobbing. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces but she knew that it was for the best. 'How can it be for the best when all my life is him?' she thought sorrowfully, but strode away nonetheless, not wanting to lose her resolve...  
  
"I love you..." she whispered into the cold night, her whisper being carried by a gust of wind...  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"MR.POTTER!" Professor MsGonagall shouted, and Harry jerked awake. "Thank you for honouring us with being awake Mr.Potter, i will see you for detention this afternoon," she informed him, as she continued to demonstrate how to transform the desk. He felt all eyes on him, and was sure that he was a complete replica of a tomato. He chanced to look up and green eyes locked with brown. Was that worry he saw in them? 'Why in the world would she still care for me?' he wondered. 'Because you dolt, she loves you!' his logical voice piped in. 'That's not possible, she made it quite clear that night that it was all an act,' he told himself sternly. 'Whatever you say mate,' it said simply. Not knowing why he was even troubled by that last remark, he vowed to have a talk with Hermione, as she averted her eyes from him.  
  
'Keep it under control Hermione. You haven't got this far so you could ruin all now,' she reprimanded herself. He sighed out of frustration and ran a hand through his raven-black hair, causing it to stand up even more.  
  
"Harry, you just made it worse," Ron snickered and gave him a pat on the back, since he was the only one who knew what really happened between his two best friends. "It's ok, it'll work out," he encouraged him, and Harry felt himself appreciating this gesture, even if Ron was a great prat.  
  
"Yea..." he trailed off, as his eyes darted now and then towards Hermione. 'Tonight,' he thought with a determined look on his face, and he got a piece of parchment and his quill, and started copying the theory...  
  
A/N: Well... did you like it? It was fun writing this and i got inspired by a song which i can't remember it's name! Yes well, please please review!! i'd like to know what my readers think of my writing!! Anything you want...help me get better... oh and if you have any ideas on what should happen please tell me... i'm going to write the next chapter based on your opinions! Thanks=) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! (i'll update soon!!)  
  
Love's Fool 


	5. author's note

I'm not going to continue with this story anymore due to the lack of reviews. I'm sorry for anyone who has actually taken the time and wrote a review and has enjoyed this story, but there are so many of you people that only read it and don't post so much as a "Keep writing!" I mean geez… I might start posting work at other sites… I'm sure Portkey is an excellent host…

            Love's Fool


	6. One last kiss

A/N: so I had to go to extremes to get 14 reviews huh?! In any case, I'd like to thank you guys for posting reviews and I appreciate it, although I didn't like the fact that I threatened to close my story down. I'm really sorry about that it's just that author's don't get much credit and stuff and their only pay is love from their readers! Anyway, here's chapter five… it's been a long time I know but between school and exams I try to cramp in some time… I try my best, I really do! Enjoy! 

Chapter Five

On his way back from detention with McGonogall, Harry decided that he should chance a final conversation with Hermione and clean the air between them. Shoving his hands in his pockets he started to walk towards the library in a casual walk yet his heart felt like it was doing the marathon. A wide, mahogany double door stood opposite him that shook him out of his train of thought. With one last sigh he slightly pushed the door open and took a peek. There were only a few students in the library at that time yet only one made his heart skip a beat. Next to a window sat Hermione. The silver light from the moon made her face look like an angelic creature in deep concentration as her eyes darted from the colossal book onto a written parchment. Deciding that it was now or never Harry plucked up all of his courage and with two giant steps he reached his angel. 

              "Mione?" he tentatively asked hoping Merlin that she wouldn't refuse him. Hermione needn't have looked up to see who it was but she did it anyway, not wanting to let him now that she knew him so well that she predicted he would come to talk to her sooner or later. 'Show time,' she thought to herself as the bossy mask was worn once again.

             "Yes Harry? Do you need help with your homework?" she inquired with a crisp tone. Harry let out a scowl and dragged a chair under him and sat.

             "Listen Hermione we have to talk. No don't interrupt me just let me say this," he ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh through gritted teeth, "we can't continue like this, we have to clean the air. It's like we are mere acquaintances rather than best friends!" he told her desperately wanting to say instead of a couple, however he kept his calm. "All I'm asking is that you and I talk to settle this thing. Please…" he trailed off and she couldn't help but feel even worse.

            "Harry I can't-" she started but he bumped her,

            "Bollocks Mione we have to talk! Now I don't care if it's here on in the common room or at the grounds!" After letting out a gasp of surprise, she narrowed her eyes to slits and gave him a cold glare. Getting up from her seat she went to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist turning her an one-hundred-eighty degrees and her lips crashed onto his. The initial shock wearing off she couldn't help but miss the way his lips felt. She snaked her hands around his neck playing with a loose strand at the back of his neck while he pulled her closer and guided his hands to her hips. 

            "Mione…" hearing him moaning her name snapped her back to reality .

             "We can't , I'm sorry but…" she said but Harry wouldn't let her continue,

             "Ofcourse we can! If you didn't love me then you look at me in the eyes and tell me that!" When she kept her gaze onto the floor he took her by the shoulders and shook her hard, "Look me in the eyes damn it!!" he shouted causing the few students that were there to stare back in shock. No-one had ever heard Harry Potter shout as he was known for keeping his cool. 'If that's what he wants then so be it,' Hermione thought but just as she was about to tell him Madam Pince rounded the corner.

            "Just what in the name of Merlin is going on here?" she shrieked. "I will not tolerate this behaviour in my library! Now I want both of you, yes you too Miss Granger, to get out of here before I change my mind and put you both in detention!" tisking at them she turned on her heels she left them alone muttering under her breath. Before Hermione had any time to react Harry grabbed hold of her wrist and didn't let go until they reached the common room which was by that time deserted. Finally letting go of her, Hermione stood arms akimbo and with a look that could've killed she waiting impatiently for what he had to say. 

            "Listen I'm sorry for how I behavied. It wasn't like me." He let out a sigh. "Mione, right now all I want is one last kiss. Just listen, if in this kiss you don't feel anything and don't respond then I won't bother you again I swear." He said in a rush glad that it was now off his chest. When he locked eyes with her he could practically hear the heart pounding away inside his chest, waiting for her answer. Everything around him felt like it was going in slow motion and he couldn't hear anything beside the deep and slow breathing of the person in front of him.

             Being astonished was underestimating the feeling she was having! 'a kiss?' she thought, 'how am I going to get out of this? Oh Merlin give me strength to say no. If I kiss him there's no way that I'll be able to- no wait, I have worked too hard to let everything fall to pieces now. I'm doing this for Harry. Maybe one day but not now. Alright,' she thought with a new resolve, 'one last kiss to push him away. Away from my life…' she considered bitterly.

            "Alright Harry…One last kiss to prove that our love meant nothing," she told him and was dumbfounded when in a matter of seconds he shot her his brilliant smile and with the light of speed he closed the gap that separated their lips. One thought that plagued both their minds was,

                          'It has been too long…'

A/N: right well hope you guys liked it! Will Hermione allow Harry back in her life or will she not give everything she has in this kiss? Some people say that 'Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough!' you'll just have to see now won't you? Ah well, please review and put in your two cents, thanks a lot!

              Love's Fool =)    


	7. This is it

Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! =) … now this chapter will be a short one as I will only cover what happens during the kiss alright? Don't worry though because I already have the next chapter written and I'll be able to post it in a couple of days max!! Enjoy!!

As soon as their lips touched Harry felt his heart soar over the clouds. 'Finally!' he thought, 'her lips haven't lost their sweetness. Merlin she's great.'

'Oh Merlin he tastes so good, but I mustn't give in,' Hermione thought. No sooner had she thought of this idea, than Harry suddenly realized that he wasn't getting any response from her. 'Damn, she isn't responding.' Thinking that he should try to coax some kind of response from her, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist but loosened the grip when he grasped the fact that she hadn't moved her arms… they just hung slack at her sides. 

'No, I will not lose her again! Damn it Hermione just give in!' He let one of his hands to travel to the back of her neck and pushed his lips harder on hers, while he let his tongue run on the bottom of his lip. He felt her shiver but other than that he wasn't getting any reply. 

'That's it Harry, move away, I can't keep this up anymore,' Hermione reflected. Her determination was very strong, yet her self-will was slowing walking out of the door. 'No, I will not let this happen, I have to keep this charade up.' She kept her lips sealed shut. 

'This is my future we're talking about,' Harry thought. 'That's it…I've lost her. Oh Merlin I've lost my soul mate…my future…my heart…' he decided he couldn't keep on kissing her while she just stood there not feeling him withering away. He actually thought that he heard his heart break into a million pieces… shattering like a piece of glass, although he wasn't about to stay and pick up the pieces.

'What's the use?' he considered. He stopped trying to coax out a reply, and just left his lips to linger on hers for a second more. However, just as he was about to pull away and walk away with his chin in the air, he felt the mouth beneath his open up…

A/N: Damn that was a really REALLY short chapter!! Well I hope you guys don't hate me but I promise you that I'll post in a couple of days!! Writer's honour!! Anyway, review please and tell me what you think!! Love's Fool =)   


	8. The cat's out of the bag

Chapter Seven

A/N: Ok well here's the other chapter! As I promised, I updated really soon now didn't I? =p … yesh yesh that's me=p anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter because I believe it's my best chapter in this story. Enjoy and please leave a review! The more reviews the sooner I update!! Thanks=)

DISCLAIMER: Not mine… they all belong to the wonderful lady Ms. Rowling =)

Harry let out a gasp as soon as he felt Hermione's mouth opened under his. He pulled back as a smile played on his lips, soon forming a Cheshire grin when he saw the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Mione…" he started but was cut short when she suddenly flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He felt her sobbing as her body wracked against his own. He couldn't stop the tears that had pooled at the corner of his eyes from streaming down his face, but for once they weren't tears of sorrow but tears of joy. He ran his hand repeatedly through her hair whispering soft words of comfort in her ear as she continued to cry for all the pain that she had put them through.

"I'm sorry," she was saying continually, "Oh Merlin, Harry I am so sorry!"

"Shhh shhh, listen it's ok," he informed her, cupping her face with his hands. He gave her a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and then pulled back to look at her intently. "Just tell me what happened. We can get through this…I promise," he told her and saw that her eyes were starting to cloud once more. 

Hermione wiped her tears with the sleeve of her robe, sniffed a bit, grabbed his wrist and made him follow her without saying anything. Despite the fact that they were out of their common room at such a late time, it wasn't a factor that would get them into trouble, as they were Head Boy and Girl. The last time that both Heads were in the same house was when Lilly Evans and James Potter were in Hogwarts. 

"Hermione wha-?" he started but was cut off when she signaled him to be quite over her shoulder. They soon got out of the castle and onto the grounds, where the crisp air was like daggers cutting softly into their skin. She slowed down and they meandered around the grounds hand in hand, until finally they came to halt in front of the big oak tree that was en face the lake. Memories were brought back to them from their sixth year in which it was at this very place where they confessed their feelings for one another. (A/N: Falling Star anyone? =p) Harry sat down with his back adjacent to the bark of the tree, and pulled Hermione down so that she was sitting in between his legs and her back on his chest. They both let out a content sigh and took up in looking at the stars. Neither knew how long they sat there, but each one was lost in their own little world of thoughts albeit both knew that this would be a major turning point in their lives.

'This is it,' Harry thought, 'this is were everything comes out, and my chance to win her back. If she ever loved me that is,' 'Don't worry boy, you know that she loves you,' his logical voice was back, this time however not with Hermione's voice but, oddly enough, with Ron's! 'Listen _Ron_, I don't need this right now, all I want to know is if there is a chance for us and I don't need you to interfere so bugger off!' 'Whoa cool it mate I'm just trying to help! Now listen, you _know_ that she loves you and would sacrifice everything for your well being. She would even risk her life just to make sure that you had no more sorrow in your life,' he told him. 'Can you please _shut up_? I'm trying to work up the courage to break this silence, it's never been so relaxing yet uncomfortable before. Now please, go!' he thought and closed his eyes tightly as though he was scared to hear the voice come back with another sarcastic comment. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that all that could be heard was the soft rustling of the leaves and the supple sound of water being disturbed as the giant squid was out and about that night.

'Okay let me think,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Take all the time you want dear, he's not going anywhere and you know it,' that voice was back again, 'Oh no, not you again! I thought you weren't coming back!' 'Ah my dear but you see you're in pain and it's my job from preventing any more heart breaks. I care for you,' 'You _are_ me!' Hermione snapped back, 'True but still… listen to me dear, he loves you. That much is obvious. Darling look at how lost he was when you weren't talking to him. Sure he plays the brave hero in front of anyone but you know that he keeps everything to himself. I'm willing to bet anything that he would prefer to fight Voldemort than live another day not knowing whether what you had was real or not. Now follow your heart…' 'Wait!' Hermione thought but then realized that it was stupid talking to herself. 'No, not stupid… crazy is more like it…' She shook her head to herself and then leaned back so that Harry could tighten his grip around her waist as she let her head tilt to the side so that they were cheek to cheek.

"We have to talk," Harry started and got a nod from Hermione as a reply.

"I know…I know…" she answered. "I-" she began to explain but was cut short when she felt Harry shaking his head.

"Please let me go first. This is really hard for me to do but I'll give it my best. Please just let me go first," he pleaded with her, and let out a breath of air through his gritted teeth when she agreed. 'This is going to be much harder than I thought,' he thought to himself. 'Just do it mate!' 'Shut up.' "Okay well… I think that we both know how miserable I was feeling from the beginning of term. You never gave me a suitable explanation that night. All I ask for is for an explanation that will make me say, Ahh yes now I see her point. Please 'Mione I need to know, and please don't give me that crap about not loving me because you wouldn't have responded to that kiss. You wouldn't have broken down and give in. Just… just please don't walk away with my heart once again…" he told her.

Hermione turned around in her place so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of him. She took his hands in hers and averted her eyes, suddenly being interested in his dark blue jumper. The moonlight cast shadows on his face, making him look younger than his 17 years. His eyes held a spark that was just ignited yet the rest of them were drenched in sadness and regret. The emerald green light that was once filled with mischief was replaced by miserable feelings. His hair was as messy as ever, and the part where they all stood up was swaying with the gentle breeze. She, on the other hand, seemed to have golden lights sparkling in her bushy brown hair. Her almond-shaped eyes also didn't have that thirst they once had for living, and her hands were visibly shaking from her nervousness, causing him to feel a tad nervous too. She let out a chuckle when she realized how immature she was behaving. She cleared her throat before talking.

"Remember that night when you met my parents?" she allowed him to nod his head in reply before continuing, "Well when you went to the bathroom they approached a subject that I never thought possible they'd ever make me listen to." She paused as Harry tilted his head in curiosity and worry. "They… They said that you couldn't really keep the promise of keeping me safe no matter how much you loved me. There wasn't any possible way to know for sure if the Death Eaters that weren't put in Azkaban wouldn't come back to hurt us for revenge. That they could get be in order to get to you." She stopped as her bottom lip was quivering and Harry reached out a hand to cradle her cheek, as an assurance that he would always be there for her and that she should continue. She gave him a meek smile and returned to her story.

"Well anyway to get to the point," she wiped away the tears that started rolling down her face, "they basically said that I should stop seeing you because you were a threat to me, and I could be hurt by being best friends with you, let alone the love of your life." Harry felt the anger boiling up in him and all he could see was red. He was like a bull in a china shop. 'Merlin I didn't have to know that.'

"Is that the reason?" Harry asked bitterly, not caring that it sounding like he was spitting venom. Before Hermione had a chance to respond he continued, "Mummy and Daddy tell you that it's not safe to run around with a raving lunatic that might endanger you life, and all you want to do is please them? Well sorry for being such an inconvenience in your life _miss Granger, _but I DIDN'T ASK FOR ALL OF THIS!" he started to shout, "I DIDN'T DESCIDE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and started breathing deeply as they listened his echo fade away. However, he immediately regretted what he said when he watched her face fill with hurt and her eyes welling up as her lips started to tremble; yet he got the impression that it wasn't just from hurt that she was showing these emotions. 

"How _dare_ you?" she whispered harshly, "how _dare_ you think that that was reason?! WHO ARE YOU TO HINT THAT I ASKED YOU FALL INLOVE WITH YOU?! You just sit back Harry _Potter_ because I haven't finished with you. I didn't just accept the fact that my parents asked me to break up with you just because I might be in danger. In fact, I told them that I'd rather die than having to live without you. I told them that I'd sacrifice myself for you so that you wouldn't have to endure any more pain in your life. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't regret ever meeting you despite all the fights and misunderstandings we had. There isn't a moment in time that I would take back except perhaps the past few months. I love you! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT AND THE REASON THAT I BROKE UP WITH YOU WAS BECAUSE THEY THREATENED TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM HOGWARTS!!" she bellowed as she noted the look of shock written on his face but she didn't stop there, she was on a role. "They said that if I kept seeing you they'd transfer me to Beauxbatons, and I'd rather see you everyday than not to see you at all. I'd rather see you yet not be able to express my love for you than to know that you're somewhere out there in the world loving me but I can't have you… to touch you… DAMN IT HARRY I DID IT FOR YOU!!" she finished while giving in to her tears and cradled her head in her hands, while she kept repeating, "I did it for you…" 

Harry was shocked to say the least. Of everything that he had thought of, this wasn't it. 'You dolt who cares?! She loves you mate! Do something and stop gawking like a bloody idiot!' 'Right…' He scooted over and wrapped his arms around her as he rocked both of them. He spoke soothing words in her ear and when they were both out of tears he took her head in his hands, kissed away the tears that now left a glistening trail that sparkled in the moonlight and looked her fixedly in her eyes.

"I love you," he said which was more like he stated it. "You're my heart, my soul…my life and I Merlin help anyone who tries to take you away. You're my angel… and I love you," he concluded as she snaked one arm around his neck and the other closed over his hand and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. A soft kiss, one which is just right for a situation like this. A promise kiss.

"We'll find a way?…" she spoke up although it was just over a whisper that she thought that he didn't hear her. He looked up and searched her eyes like he was searching into her soul. Just as suddenly as she had spoken, his face broke into a grin.

A/N: Now that's what I call writing something worthwhile! I'm really proud of myself! =) Now according to my calculations there is one more chapter… I might do two more actually if I think that I should have more details, but then again it's up to you to decide!! Please review and tell me what you think about this!! Thanks =) Love's Fool  


	9. Until the sky falls

Chapter Eight

A/N: ok guys this is going to be a bit short because I don't have an inspiration to help me (K) but I really wanted to write this chapter and finish with it, as I won't have any more free time for a while now. But don't worry! This (I hope) doesn't lack emotion. So here it is, the final chapter of "Baby sometimes love ain't enough!"

Once Hermione saw the grin that broke out on Harry's face, she couldn't help but feel a tug at the corners of her lips. She let go, and her face was plastered with a striking smile that Harry had ever seen.

"Of course we'll find a way," he told her and moved position, so that they were side by side. He gingerly meandered his right arm and placed it on around her shoulders while she placed her head on his shoulder. They both let out a satisfied sigh and continued to fix their eyes on the stars, as they had done only minutes beforehand. "Not only will we find a way, but I can assure you that before we walk back into that castle," he jerked his head towards Hogwarts, "we will be back together. Now I know that you don't like going against your parents, but it's time that we take our own decisions. We're graduating this year and entering real life. We'll be ok don't worry, as long as I have you, I have nothing to worry about,"

He kissed her cheek, "our love will grow ever stronger," he kissed her other cheek, "we'll get married, "he kissed her softly on her lips as she giggled when she realized that he was thinking of actually marrying her, "our kids will want to know how we got together," he kissed the tip of her nose, "and there's nothing," he kissed her forehead, "that can keep me," he kissed her temple, "away from you… ever," he mumbled against her temple and held her even closer than before. 

"Oh Harry, how I want to believe that. I really do!" she told him as she felt hot tears stinging her.

"Then believe it… trust me, we _will _find a way to be together no matter what it takes," he let know with slow and deliberate talking. "Hermione I… well of course you know that I love you but I feel as though that whatever I say it won't be enough to actually describe what I feel for you. You're my everything… I just can't imagine life without you, and these past few months have been an absolute hell for me. I've missed you so much I can't begin to explain how much. 'Mione I need you, I really do, so much more than you'll ever know. I'll always need you more than you'll ever need me," he informed her, only marginally aware of the fact that a stray tear was rolling down his left cheek, as his raven-black hair was being ruffled by the gentle breeze, and his eyes held a new spark that made them look an exquisite shade of emerald green. Hermione on the other hand, couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. Never before had anyone expressed their feelings to her. Even though Harry couldn't tell her exactly how he felt, she knew what it felt like. How could she not when she felt the same way?

"Harry I understand. I feel the same for you. I love you so much that I can't put it down in words. If you gave me a piece of parchment down what I felt for you, I'd give it back blank because you're the only one who can read my silence. You have been there for me whenever I needed you, and I have been such a fool. Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I've caused so much pain for the both of us."

"No no, 'Mione shush. Please, don't ever be sorry," he told her, as he felt a jerk in his heart as he looked at the woman opposite him pouring her heart out to him. He hadn't had anyone else care for him so much. "This whole ordeal has made us stronger. It's a time for new beginnings. Just trust me," he concluded with a lop-sided grin that made her heart flutter, and let out a chuckle despite the tears that were streaming down her face. "Now let's go back inside before we catch a cold," and with that he got up, dusted himself and offered his hand which she graciously took and helped her up. Before he had the chance to move so much as an inch, Hermione held him close and raised her head so that she closed the gap that separated their lips. She let out a soft moan as their tongues danced. They parted breathlessly and gave each other a smile that was only meant for them. They began their walk back to Hogwarts as Harry had his arm draped over her shoulders and she had her left arm around his waist, with her head on his chest. 

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too 'Mione, so much," and with that he kissed the top of her head. "I'll love you forever and a day," she giggled and answered back,

"I'll love you till the sky falls…"

As the two disappeared behind the colossal, wooden entrance doors, a star had just fallen from the sky, sealing the love that they held for each other, and as we all know, true love conquers all… 

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed that, and that it met your expectations! Thanks for everyone who kept up with me=) I really appreciate it… please review and tell me your opinions, if I should keep on writing and stuff…. If you want you can read my two other stories found at my profile page. Thanks a lot=) Take care!

              Love's Fool


	10. Author's Note

This is just a little author's not from little old me going out to my best reviewer yet!! Lisa this is to you… ummm… this story is finished honey! You can email me if you want to discuss any more stories which I could write but Baby Love just ain't enough is over and done with!!

            Thanks,     Love's Fool


End file.
